You Were Mine
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: Two years have passed since Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer and left Rose broken. What happens when they meet again at the Moroi Annual Royal Ball? Will love pervail or will hearbreak come to the star-crossed lovers?  Rose/Dimitri.


**AH! First Vampire Academy Fan-Fiction I have ever written. Be warned that I have not read this series in such a long ass time so I know I must have wrote something wrong, so forgive me.**

**This is AU. It takes place two years after Tasha's offer to Dmitri only in here he accepted and left Rose. It was inspired by the song: You Were Mine by the Dixie Chicks and it was literally an at-the-spot thing. The song came on and this popped into my head and I typed it out in less than 15 minutes so there will definitely be errors even though I tried my best to edit it! Also it might be a little OOC. Sorry!**

**You Were Mine, You're Not Anymore.**

* * *

><p>Rose Hathaway stood near the wall, alongside all the other guardians. Her face emotionless but her eyes scanned every guest that was announced to the annual Royal Ball. Her charge, Lisa Dragomir, was sitting at her throne with Christian Ozera beside her. At her side were Eddie Castile and Maya, both also brand new guardians.<p>

"Presenting Lord and Lady Sarkozy." Rose rolled her eyes at them. They the snobbiest and rudest out of all the Moroi Royals. And that was saying something. She felt her heart freeze and her breath catch in her throat at the next name called off.

"Presenting Lady Tasha Ozera and her escort Guardian Dmitri Belikov." She felt Eddie tense beside her as well as he slightly turned his head to her, trying gauge her reaction to the name of the man that broke her. The burning feeling of eyes on her person caused her to lift her gaze to search for the person. Her eyes locked with familiar brown eyes.

Dmitri looked into the eyes of his beloved Roza and his heart ached. Two years. Two long and painful years since the last time he saw her. Two years since he left her the note. Two years since he left the Academy and became Tasha's guardian. He saw her shake her head at Eddie before she ran out of the ballroom with him hot on her trail.

"Rose! Stop! Please!" he called out though he knew it was useless. Rose wouldn't stop unless she wanted to stop. He kept chasing after her not realizing they were getting closer to their cabin. He slowed to a walk when he saw her stop running and fall to the floor.

"Oh Roza…" he kneeled down next to her, hugging her close and was surprised when she pushed him away, punching him in the jaw.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. You left me! You left with a fucking note! I loved you asshole!" She stood up, hands balled into tight fists. "You left me for her. You told me you loved me."

"I had to leave Rose, you have to believe me." He tried to explain, placing a strand of hair that escaped his low ponytail behind his ear, while rubbing his sore jaw.

"I don't. I was willing to risk my career for you. You broke me. I woke up crying your name in the middle of the night. I was a zombie for so long. You took half of me when you left. You were mine. What right did she have to take you away from me?" She hated feeling so vulnerable. She hated crying in front of other. She hated the fact she still loved him. She hated the fact she forgave him the second he left. She hated him but at the same time she didn't.

"She never took me away my Roza. I left to give you the chance at life. I never stopped loving you and it was killing me to leave you but I had to." He grabbed her again bringing their lips together.

Rose froze. Shocked filled her to her core. She never thought she would feel his lips against hers again. She pushed him away. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks again.

"You were mine. You gave up that right when you abandoned me. Love fades; mine has." She walked away, tears streaming down her face, she felt hollower than she did when he left. But she knew she could never go back to him. Not after everything that has happened.

Dmitri's own eyes filled with tears as he watched his one true love walk away from him. He knew he never deserved her. He let a sob escape him.

"My love hasn't faded. It never will, Roza."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Yes, I know sad ending. :'( <strong>

**Well let me know what you think. I might write another one-shot, don't know yet.**

**Review! **


End file.
